Empathy For The Dammned
by It's just the supernatural
Summary: Fate brought them together could Fate bring her back to him and still save the world from Michael's and Lucifer's rage
1. Chapter 1

**Empathy for the Dammed**

**Part One: The Beginning**

_I'm so cold… The little girl in the white cotton dress shivered. Her bare feet padded down the hallway. Why am I so cold? Nurses rush past her can anyone help me? She coughs covering her mouth with her hand. Blood stains the back of her small ivory hand. Where is my mommy? Why am I here, miss can you please help me? The little girl reaches out for a passing nurse her fingers going right through her. Won't somebody help me…?_

"Oh come on it will be fine" Anna said pulling her friend Rachel up the steps to Waverly Hills Sanatorium. "You don't believe in all of that hocus pocus crap do you?" Anna said, as Rachel looked down at her feet "oh my god you do don't you" Anna said with a laugh elbowing Rachel as she pulled open the front doors of the sanatorium. "Come on Anna we shouldn't be here" Rachel said as Anna disappeared inside.

Taking in a deep breath Rachel looked up at the tower before heading inside "I can't believe I'm doing this" she whispered to herself as she crossed the threshold of the sanatorium. "Anna" Rachel called out as she passed the reception desk. "Anna" she called out again raising her voice slightly as she looked up and down the corridor. "I'm over here," Anna yelled out from the right wing of the corridor.

Rachel pushed the nurses' station door open and began looking for Anna "Anna" she called out with no reply. She spotted an open locker and looked inside. She found an old nurse's uniform hanging on a hook and a necklace on the top shelf. Rachel reached up and grabbed the necklace to examine it in the dull light. A crash sounded from beyond the door. Rachel pocketed the necklace and ran for the exit. She forced the door open so hard that it swung and hit the wall.

Anna climbed the stairs after finding that the elevator wasn't working "stupid sanatorium" she laughed as she pushed open the second story door. Anna stood in the middle of the corridor facing what she suspected was west since the sun was shining through the windows at the end as the sun set. "Can you please help me?" a child like voice whimpered startling Anna. "Very funny Rachel" Anna said laughing as she turned on her heel to face the direction of the voice. Anna stopped cold and felt her heart skip a beat as she laid her eyes on the little girl. She noticed her unnaturally pale complexion, raven hair, and big sad doe eyes. "Can you please help me miss" the little girl whimpered again stepping towards Anna stepping into the light Anna noticed first the blood stain on the front of the little girl's cotton dress and then that her skin appeared to be translucent. Anna started to back away from the girl "Please help me" the little girl pleaded reaching out her small pale hand almost touching Anna backing her into the wall.

_The little girl was so lonely… she wished everyday for someone to play with her, for someone to help her find her mommy. Until one day she got her wish she saw the older girl who looked like so many of the nurses that just ignored her. She pleaded asking this woman to help her find her mommy. She didn't want to be lonely any more. Reaching out she grabbed this woman's hand. The woman screamed._

Rachel's feet hit the pavement as she ran with a loud thundering sound, echoing off the empty sanatorium walls. "Anna!" she yelled, nothing complete silence. Rachel walked down the corridor trying to catch her breath. "Anna this isn't funny can we just go!" she yelled out as she shivered from the sudden coolness of the air "Anna" she called out her voice coming barely above a whimper. A scream sounded from above her. Rachel headed for the elevator pressing the buttons with no response. "Danm it" she hissed heading for the door that was labeled stairs. Rachel ran up the stairs-thanking god for track season. She pushed through the second story door and stood in the empty corridor "I swear to god Anna if you're trying to freak me out" Rachel said as she heard another scream. Rachel took off running in the direction of the scream. Rachel skidded to a stop just out side a patient's room sliding on some foreign liquid on the floor. She grabbed onto the door handle for balance and righted herself on her feet. She looked down at the floor and discovered that the liquid wasn't water as she first thought but blood. A blood trail that led into the room, shaking Rachel opened up the door and followed the trail leading into the bathroom. It stopped at the claw-footed tub, Rachel pulled open the thick shower curtain to reveal Anna lying face down in the blood colored water, and Rachel stifled a scream_. "Will you help me?"_ a child like voice asked from behind her back in the room. With tears running down her face Rachel stepped into the room starring at the little girl "who are you?" Rachel asked her voice quivering with fear as the little girl stepped forward _"will you help me find my mommy?"_ the little girl asked reaching out her hand. Rachel hyperventilating took the small child's hand, as she was lead out of the room and down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaned back on bobby's recliner as Sam paced the room "awe calm down Sammy" Dean said with a smile looking up at his younger brother who was too distracted by the case file he held in his hands. "Dean a teenage girl went missing" Sam said looking at his brother "Yeah, so teenagers go missing all of the time" Dean replied "how many of them go missing and the last person to see them claims that they saw their body lying face down in a bath of their own blood" Sam started "Rachel Barry 17, Pleasure ridge, Kentucky claims that her friend 17 year old Anna White was murdered by a ghost of a child that inhabits the walls of The Waverly Hills Sanatorium." Sam finished looking at Dean again "Doesn't that sound a little off to you Dean" Sam said to his brother as he sat down on the couch. Bobby rolled into the room "I think you idgits need to get up off your lazy asses and go check things out" Bobby said looking from Dean to Sam "well Sammich you heard the man lets go" Dean said with a laugh as he downed the last of his beer and got up off the recliner and stretched out.

Dean bounded down the porch steps towards the Impala "how you doin baby" he said running his hand over the hood of the Impala stroking it gently as Sam shook his head from the doorway. Dean pulled his keys out of his coat pocket and unlocked the drivers' side door. After climbing in he played lock the door on Sammy game until Sam threatened do kick the Impala "I'm sorry baby" Dean said as Sam slid into the passenger seat. Sam gave him a look of complete idiocracy "he just doesn't understand us" Dean said petting the dashboard of the Impala. Sam just shook his head and kept quiet. "Sammy get that map ready" Dean said with a wide grin as he put in a cassette tape to some 80's rock band blaring Mettalica out of the speakers as they drove down the high way towards Kentucky. Dean was fine driving through South Dakota into Nebraska, Kansas and then Missouri. He got on highway 64 and drove straight into Kentucky. He crossed onto 150 driving through New Albany into Shively while Sam slept in the passenger seat. He got off of 264 and got onto cane run road driving south until he hit Pleasure Ridge Park and going 15 miles south until he hit Valley Station. By dawn he pulled into Archway Motel and checked in.

Sam slept for the majority of the ride. He woke up as Dean knocked on the passenger side window. Sam helped Dean carry in their stuff and headed out for coffee as Dean crashed on one of the two double beds. "Wake me up in a couple of hours Sammy" Dean said through a pillow as he crashed into sleep. Sam left the motel taking his laptop and the case file with him. Sam headed into the Frontier Diner getting a booth at the back. After ordering a cup of coffee and a light breakfast he logged onto his computer.

Dean was just coming to consciousness again when Sam came through the door laptop under one arm, keys in one hand and a bag of take out from the diner in the other. Dean became alert, as he smelt the food "The usual?" Dean asked "yeah" Sam replied handing him the bag. Dean began eating as if he hadn't eaten for days "mmmm" he said through a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger.

"Okay" Sam started "that girl Rachel Barry is checked in at Norton Psychiatric Center in Louisville, I figure our best bet is to go there and try to get some answers from her first before going to Waverly" Sam finished looking at his brother who was trying to swallow his mouthful of food "another nut house" Dean whined "yeah Dean another nut house" San said turning on his computer "I checked their website visiting hours start at three, so that gives us two and a half hours to get there and Louisville is about a half an hour away so when your done we should get going" Sam said digging through his bag pulling out a suit and heading into the bathroom. "Ain't ya' gonna eat" Dean called out after him.

Sam and Dean walked through the front doors into the psychiatric center dressed as F.B.I. agents. Sam walked up to the front desk "we need to speak with Rachel Barry" he said to a nurse in her late twenties "and you would be?" she asked leaning over the counter "I'm agent Scully and that is my partner agent Mulder, were from the F.B.I." Sam said trying to use some of his god given charm on the young nurse. "Okay, she is most likely up on the second floor either in her room or out in the TV room" the nurse said batting her eyes "and if any one gives you any trouble just tell them Annie sent you two on up" she finished with a smile "Thank you Annie" Sam said motioning for Dean to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

She was still unresponsive. "Come on Rachel talk to me" Cara urged her watching the young girl stare out the window blankly. After Max had called her up in New York she drove down as fast as she could. Even though the girls had never met Cara treated Rachel like a friend. It had been a week since they brought her out of the sanatorium, a week since Rachel last uttered a word. She just kept starring on straight ahead like a horse with blinders on.

Sam and Dean walked down the long corridor towards a large open room where most people gathered talking, playing board games, or watching TV. A nurse walked up to them "can I help you gentlemen" she said with a southern draw. "Yes, we are looking for Rachel Barry" Dean said keeping a straight face with the old nurse. "She's right over there" the nurse said after scanning the room. Dean and Sam walked over to the two women looking out the window.

Cara turned to notice the two men in suits approaching "great" she muttered intercepting them before they could reach Rachel. "And you two are?" she said her voice running cold, she was getting sick of the federal agents coming down her to accuse the young girl of killing her best friend or being nuts.

Dean stared at the twenty something woman standing between them and Rachel Barry noticing her ivory skin and fierce sea blue eyes while Sam addressed her in a calm manor "I'm agent Scully and this is my partner agent Mulder" Sam said "and we would like to talk to Miss Barry" Sam said trying to get around her "I think my sister has had enough of your federal bullshit" the woman said standing up straight. "I'm sorry" Sam said confused "but I don't think I know where your coming from" Sam finished "every other day for the past week there has been some ass in uniform bothering my sister and I think enough is enough" she said looking up at him. Dean watched the woman trying not to laugh as she stood up to Sam, amazed that she didn't even flinch when Sam tried to push past her. Dean hit his brother's shoulder pulling Sam back "miss Barry" Dean began "we just want to ask your sister a few questions" Dean said calmly which struck Sam as odd.

After being turned away Sam and Dean walked out of the building towards their car planning to come back tomorrow in hope that Rachel's body guard would be gone. They reached the motel as the sun finished setting. Dean stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. Sam turned on his laptop and searched for information on the Waverly Hills Sanatorium.

Cara headed back to the hotel that night after Rachel retreated to her room locking the door behind her. Cara sat in her car parked outside her room something seemed odd about the two agents that came to the hospital today but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was something about them that the other feds didn't have. She shook her head pushing the thoughts away and headed inside.

"Turns out that the Waverly Hills Sanatorium is really haunted, people reported seeing a wide variety of ghosts ranging from the founding doctor to a young girl" Sam said as Dean began to snore.

Cara lay on her back sprawled out on the double bed. She sat up and pulled her laptop onto the bed in front of her. Something clicked inside her mind. She quickly typed Scully and Mulder into her Google search bar and clicked on the first link on the results page. "That's it" she said as the X-Files fan page loaded. Agent Scully and Mulder were the names of the two main characters of The X-Files.

Cara eventually shut off the computer and grabbed a pair of navy sweat pants with a Notre Dame logo along the side of one leg and paired them with a white tank top. She headed into the small bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the bathtub faucets adjusting the water and quickly stripped before getting into the shower closing the glass pane sliding door and turning on the shower head. Cara stood under the hot water letting her skin turn bright pink before pouring a handful of shampoo into her palm and scrubbing her scalp washing her dark brown hair. After her shower she quickly dried off and got dressed. She opened the door of the bathroom and walked out towel drying her hair. She grabbed the remote off the top of the TV and turned it on, flipping through the channels until she saw an America's most haunted title screen flash. Cara sat on the edge of the bed as the announcer talked about the Waverly Hills Sanatorium, explaining the background in blithe detail. Cara laughed as she talked about the spirits inhabiting the corridors of the sanatorium thinking if only you knew. Cara left the TV on while she straightened her hair and washed her face. Cara eventually climbed into the bed underneath the soft hotel brand sheets, remote in one hand and Rachel's case file in the other. Cara adjusted the volume on the TV and pulled her laptop onto her lap closing down the Google site and pulling up a file titled WHS. Cara eventually fell asleep.

The dream started out as any other. The empty house, the smells of the crock pot dinner her Bonnie would always prepare for Monday nights' dinner. Cara walked through the old house a chilly breeze causing her to shiver. Cara walked into the kitchen like she always did and grabbed a coke from the fridge before retreating to the den to study and do her homework. Cara was seventeen, a senior in high school, her dark brown hair pulled up into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She looked like any teenage girl at the time. The sounds of the front door opened as children rush in followed by bonnie. A voice called out followed by laughter and her name again. She would always drop what she was doing and run out into the living room, but unlike the past the scene always changed. She wouldn't be coming in from the den but the front door, bonnie would be holding back tears as Max stood holding the knife in his hand, "Cara honey I'm so sorry but" Bonnie would begin but by then Cara already knew her father was dead. Cara knew that his job came with many risks, she knew he might be gone for weeks on end that didn't bother her much she had Bonnie but the fact that he might not come home at all was something she never thought about. Max would walk towards her and hand her the knife followed by her father's journal it was always then that she knew he was gone for good.

Cara sat upright her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, it felt like she had just run a marathon. She climbed out of bed and turned off the TV. After her father's death and his funeral Max took her on a trip, a trip that changed her life. He trained her changing her athlete instinct into a hunter he father's last wish was for her never to be in danger and this was how Max saw fit to protect her because in a family of hunters she would always be alone. It was on this trip that she met Ellen for the first time at her roadhouse. She soon became friends with Ellen's daughter Jo sharing their fathers' deaths in common. Ellen told her the things about her father's last hunt that max held back. The one thing that Cara took from that was the knowledge that on his last hunt he wasn't alone a man named John Winchester was with him. Ellen would always turn cold at the mention of his name for reasons unknown to Cara.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam crawled out of bed at dawn. Dean was already up and on Sam's computer "what are you doing?" Sam asked noting his brother's ignorance of modern technology. After a short debate about the daily plan Sam left in search of coffee.

Cara woke up from the dream feeling numb and quickly dressed. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She pulled the Notre Dame Hoodie on before answering the door. "Oh hey Max" she said looking at the older scruffy man in his late forties standing there. He smiled as she turned so he could come in. "So how is the case going?" he asked as he sat down on the arm chair closest to the door "I haven't gotten her to talk on her own yet" Cara said as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and readjusted it pulling stray hairs back.

They headed into the diner and found a booth. Cara held her laptop under one arm and the case file and her keys in a free hand. After setting the things occupying her hands down she shrugged out of her black peat coat and scarf pilling them on the inside corner of her booth. They sat across from each other as a waitress in her late teens approached them wearing the diners' uniform with a black apron tied around her waist. "What can I get ya this morning?" the girl asked holding a pad of paper in one hand and a black ball point pen in the other. "I'll have an omelet with cheese and ham, a side of hash browns, and a cup of coffee" Cara said as the girl wrote it all down "any cream or sugar for the coffee?" the girl asked. "No just black" Cara responded as Max ordered a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal. After they finished eating they headed for Louisville.

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and headed inside the psychiatric center. Annie the nurse from yesterday was working at the front reception desk "agent Scully" she said in her attempt at a sexy voice "Annie" Sam replied as the brothers headed for the elevator. Once inside with the doors closed Dean started to laugh under his breath "What?" Sam said looking at Dean "oh nothing" Dean replied with a laugh "Dean obviously you have something to say" Sam said pressing the second floor button. Dean just shook his head and stopped laughing.

Cara and Max walked into the psychiatric center passing the reception desk heading for the elevator. They walked down the hall towards the large open TV room. "Why don't you let me try talking to her before we try your alternative Cara" Max said as they stopped at the nursing station. "Fine" Cara said "go right ahead" She said writing Annabelle Barry on the sign in sheet, she was using Rachel's older sisters name as identity while she was here because she knew for a fact that none of the nurses would question it.

Max left Cara at the nurses' station and walked into the room. He noticed the two men in black attempting to talk to Rachel with no result. He walked over "Gentlemen I'm going to have to ask you two to leave" he said in his best authoritative voice as the two men turned around he recognized them "awe shit you two here" he said with a laugh "shoulda known with the whole X-Files cover which one a ya Scully" Max said with a laugh.

As Dean turned around he recognized the old man. "Max" dean said with a slight grin "I thought ya retired" Dean said with a laugh as Sam coughed noticing the approaching woman "bodyguard twelve o' clock" Sam said warning Dean. Max turned around to see who Sam was talking about. "Nah she's' harmless, unless ya piss her off" Max said with a grin. "So she isn't her sister?" Dean asked "nah those girls ain' related, that is Alexander Mills daughter, just don't tell her your John's boys him and Alex didn't quiet get a long well" Max said covering up the truth about John and his brother Alex's relationship.

When Cara looked over at max she noticed the two Baboons from yesterday pretending to be federal agents, she knew they had to be hunters but she didn't know who, they didn't look like any hunters she knew to damn young. She walked over and noticed that their conversation died out so they had been talking about her and something that they all didn't want her to know. "Cara" Max began "this is Dean and Sam, now I know that you might get angry but I think it might benefit us all if you three work together" Max said looking at Cara. "Fine but we try my alternative to getting answers" she said taking control away from Max. Max just threw up his hand in defeat "go ahead" he said handing her a leather bound book.

She pulled out the chair across from Rachel and unbuttoned her coat "Rachel do you remember me I'm just here to talk to you if that is alright" Cara said in a calm soothing voice. Rachel just looked up at her and nodded slightly. Cara put her coat on the back of the chair followed by her scarf. She pulled the necklace that she swiped from Rachel's case file on the table. She put down her father's journal and sat down.

Dean had been watching her the whole time. Damn she was attractive but bossy. Dean though for a second weighing the options, watching her handle Rachel pushing his unbuisness like thoughts to the back of his head. Girls like that always had someone waiting for them in some fancy house with a dog, or they preferred to be alone.

Cara opened the book and flipped through the pages looking for the yellowed page with only two words written down. Finding the page she looked up at Rachel "Patefacio mons" Cara said in a clear steady voice.

Sam had been looking around until she opened the leather bound book she had with her. He watched over her shoulder as she swiftly flipped through it, so dad wasn't the only hunter who kept a journal. He looked on with awe as she spoke the latin incantation perfectly. He knew that patefacio mons meant open the mind, so she was using magic to get to the girl's thoughts.

Cara listened for a second to the silence in her head hoping that the damage to Rachel's psyche wasn't too great or that she was willing to this kind of communication since she was unable to speak from the shock. "Rachel, can you tell me in detail what happened when you visited Waverly Hills Sanatorium?" Cara asked keeping her voice calm and soothing.

_Anna wanted to visit and check to see if the rumors about the place being haunted were true. I tried to tell her we should leave but she just laughed at me and now she is stuck there with that girl and that man. At least the little girl won't be so lonely, that poor girl she died and didn't even know it, but I did I could tell she had Teberculosis, she had one of these necklaces on Rachel thought grabbing the necklace lying on the table_ _the nurse that this belonged to had it too. Did you know they called TB the 'white death' strange huh Rachel continued to think. _

"What happened to Anna?" Cara asked

_Anna was lying in the tub I didn't have to check to see if she was dead I already knew, I knew there was so much blood too much blood. The little girl was waiting behind me at first I thought it was her who killed Anna, but it wasn't she was just a little girl who was sad and lonely she missed her mommy did you know that Cara, do you miss your mommy?_

Rachel's thoughts were beginning to pick up Cara's this want good Cara needed to get her answers quick.

_Who are they? Rachel thought_

"Don't worry about them Rachel, how did you know it wasn't the little girl that killed Anna?" Cara asked

_The tall one reminds me of that man, he was so mean, there is something about him that seems evil, is he evil Cara? Rachel wondered._

"No I don't think he is evil Rachel, who was the man?" Cara asked

_I think he is deep down inside he can't help it though poor man Rachel thought._

"Rachel who is the man?" Cara exclaimed

_He is the doctor that treated them, he was so evil Cara it was so scary I didn't think I was going to survive but the little girl helped me Cara. I promised I would help her find her mommy Cara we have to, I have to Rachel demanded internally._

Cara watched Rachel stand and push her chair back with force and open her mouth as if she was going to speak but no sound came out. Cara was about to say something when Rachel's eyes welled up with tears. Rachel ran away from the table to her room. Cara and Dean quickly followed catching up as Rachel slammed the door shut and locked it. Cara tried to reach out with the connection but it was broken.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked out of the psychiatric center Cara thought of her plan. She was going to break Rachel out. Cara knew it was dangerous and that it would be safer if there were more of them, but would Rachel cooperate if she brought them along. Rachel sure didn't like the taller one she claimed that he was evil deep down which Cara had no idea if it was true or not, she didn't know them that well in fact she didn't know them at all. "I think it would be a good idea for you three to get to know each other Waverly is a confusing place and its known for playing tricks on people's minds" Max said looking from Cara to Dean and Sam.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting down at a booth in a diner. A waitress approached "what can I get you tonight?" the waitress asked. Cara could tell that most of the waitresse's attention was focused on the older one, this bothered her and she didn't know why. After taking their orders the waitress walked away winking at the older one. Cara bit her tounge trying to keep quiet. While they waited for their food she sucked on the blood from the bite on her tounge.

Max noticed the tension "alrighty then lets get down to business I'll start" Max said clasping his hands together "That is Cara" he said pointing to her "that's Sam" he said pointing to the taller one who Cara still hadn't decided if he was evil like Rachel said "and that's Dean" Max finished as Cara thought so tall dark and handsome has a name before she could stop herself. Cara continued to dig her nails into her palm to stop these idiodic thoughts that she kept coming up with. "You boys know Bonnie right?" Max asked "well she's Bonnie's neice" Max finished. Why is it important if they know Bonnie or that I'm her neice Cara thought looking at Max as if he was out of his mind. "You remember John right, their John's boys" Max said keeping his voice low and as he said it he could see Cara's eyes go dark it wasn't something he wanted to tell her but if she was going to be relying on them for safety she diserverd to know "But from what I've heard and seen they are better hunters than John ever was" Max said trying to raise her confidence in them, after what happened to her father he was surprised she didn't pull a knife on them right in that diner.

Dean didn't know why it was important for her to know that they were better hunters than their dad or why he was even mentioned in the first place but he did notice Cara's eyes darken at the mention of his dad and he didn't know why. Age was something he wanted to know, from what he could tell she was in her late twenties around twenty six or twenty seven, he also wanted to know if there was someone in the picture, why he wanted to know he didn't really know why nut from his observation there wasn't a wedding ring on her finger.

What the hell is Max thinking how can I trust my life to these baboons especially after finding out they were Winchesters Cara thought folding her hands in her lap as she noticed the waitress coming with their food.

After eating they parted and Cara was forced to reveal her plan to which they didn't protest which didn't surprise her. Cara climbed into the drivers' side door of the mustang while Max climbed into the passenger side. They drove off into darkness.

Dean sat in the drivers' seat of the Impala waiting for Sam. He watched the Mustang drive off. Finally Sam climbed into the passenger seat and Dean drove off. He parked outside their room and shut off the car. Once inside Sam began looking up legends on Waverly Hills while Dean flipped through the channels. A half an hour later Dean looked up at the clock 8:23 "I'm going to go the bar Sammy wanna come?" Dean asked looking at Sam while he grabbed the keys hoping his brother would say no "and cramp your style while you wait to see if Cara shows up" Sam said with a laugh "that is so not why I am going to the bar" Dean said defensively as Sam tried to stifle a laugh "Dean I saw how you were looking at her in the diner only a baboon couldn't tell what was on your mind" Sam said looking up at his brother "Sammy, you have no idea what you are talking about" Dean said opening the door "Dean you can lie to me but not yourself" Sam said as he stood up and stretched "what do you know anyway Mr. Stanford" Dean continued trying to defend himself. "Okay Dean, you're just going to find disappointment anyway" Sam said returning to his computer. Dean walked out of the door heading towards the Impala, deep down he knew Sam was right but he tried not to care.

After dropping Max off at a bus station Cara headed back to the hotel and locked the door behind her. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, unable to concentrate she decided she needed a drink. She began to look around the room for a mini bar. Finding none she grabbed her coat, scarf and keys and headed out of the room locking the door behind herself. Cara drove around parking in a 24 hour supermarket's parking lot and crossing the street towards the local bar. She pulled her hair out of the low ponytail and shook her head so her hair was framing her face. She walked to the emptier end of the bar and sat down. An attractive male bartender in his twenties walked down behind the bar to stand in front of her. "What can I get you?" he asked with a lopsided grin. "A jack and coke" she replied as a person sat down next to her "I'll get a beer" the person said.

Dean parked the impala and went inside the bar. He noticed her sitting down at the far end of the bar and walked over towards her as a younger male bartender asked what he could get her to drink. It wasn't that he was asking her order angered him but the lopsided grin he gave her afterward that pushed him over the edge so he sat down right next to her and asserted himself. Why he was doing this he had no idea.

She turned to face Dean thinking what is this guys' problem. That was when he turned to look at her and gave her a grin that topped the bartenders for some unknown reason and she didn't like it.

Dean didn't know what to do so he just started up a conversation acting like they were like any other normal people. "So what is your faveriote kind of music?" Dean asked as she looked at him like he was nuts "Answer the question" Dean demanded nicely, he didn't even know he could do nice.

He caught her out of nowhere with the question so she had to think for a second. " I know this may sound weird but I don't have a faveriote type of music" she said which caused him to laugh, "come on everyone has a faveriote" Dean said trying to stop his laughter "well I don't" she said and started to think what the hell am I doing. "So what is the deal with Sam?" she asked as her drink was set down in front of her. Taking a drink she looked at him "I answered your question so you have to answer mine" she said setting the glass down on the napkin. " I know but I'm trying to figure out what you mean" Dean said "well most hunters are solitary, not many hunt in pairs" she said taking another drink. "I don't know really it has always been me and Sam, I'm the older brother you know I got to protect him, I've always had to" Dean said answering her question his voice growing cold "but your what thirty and he is twenty something don't you think its time to cut the cord?" she said turning so that she was completely facing him. "That is two questions" Dean started to which she just gave him a look "It's hard to abandon something when it is all you've known" dean said pausing be fore he added "How do you know my father?" Dean asked turning the game serious. "When I was seventeen my dad discovered a hot bed of shapeshifters in Washington and he needed help, but Max was down for the count he claims it was an old war injury acting up but Max is the kind of guy who likes to stay close to home so he recommended your dad who he knew through Bonnie" Cara started "but something went wrong your dad came back and my dad didn't" Cara finished keeping the gruesome details to herself and looking forward her features hardening as she took another drink. "I'm sorry" Dean said looking at her. " I met him once at the funeral, it was hard to hold it against him after that, after seeing him around Bonnie and her kids. Max said he died" Cara said looking at Dean watching his features harden as she mentioned his death. "How?" she asked leaning towards him not that she thought she needed to know but that she wanted to know. "It's a long story" Dean said taking a drink of his beer. After looking up at the clock above the bar "I've got time" she said and for some reason dean wanted to tell her, he felt kind of like he owed it to her to tell her. So that is exactly what he did, he told her about his mom, Sam being infected by demon blood, how he sold his soul to save Sam, and how his dad sold his soul for him.


End file.
